


The big news

by Savorybreakfasts



Series: The Adventures of the Space Family Bashir-Garak-Mangoy-Smula [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Family of Choice, Kid Fic, M/M, Post Canon Cardassia, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorybreakfasts/pseuds/Savorybreakfasts
Summary: An experiment in dialogue only





	The big news

**Author's Note:**

> An experiment in dialogue only

“Well, Grandpa Elim, are you ready to act surprised?”

“It won’t be acting.  I’m glad Vero told us first.”

“Hmm. I’m not pleased he broke his sister’s confidence. I don’t like secrets in families.”

“It’ll have been a secret for all of an hour. She’ll be calling with the big news soon.”

“You can act happy, right?”

“Of course. I’m offended you’re questioning that. If I were unhappy, she would never see it, though I’m surprised at your advocating dishonesty.”

“It isn’t dishonesty, exactly, just being supportive.”

“Well, it isn’t acting. I’m happy for her, and proud to see our family grow….though I never expected a Klingon opera singer to be the father of my grandchild.”

“And I never expected to be a grandfather at this age. Remember how much angst I had about turning 30?”

“How could I forget? You made me the villain in your subconscious drama.”

“I still believe that was more about the Lethian’s intent then mine. God, Garak, Vero is only 4 years younger than I was then. How did this happen?”

“Time, my dear. It comes for all of us.”

“Are you angry this is happening before they are married?”

“No. That sort of thing seems less important now, after everything. Although I certainly hope they plan to marry.”

“Maybe you should wait to discuss that with her.”

“Of course, love. I won’t do anything to dampen the excitement of the big announcement. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“Alright. Oh, that’s your PADD, she’s calling. Get ready! You answer first!”

“Orkide! It’s so good to see you! Julian’s here too. We want to hear everything that’s new in your life these days.”


End file.
